1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is an energy device for converting electric energy into light energy. Compared with an electric bulb, the LED has higher conversion efficiency, lower power consumption and a longer life span. As there advantages are widely known, more and more attentions are now paid to a lighting device using the LED.
However, much heat is generated when the LED is lighted. Further, when the heat is not readily radiated, the life span of the LED becomes shorter, illuminance is degraded and quality characteristic is remarkably deteriorated. Therefore, advantages of the LED light device can be obtained under the condition that the heat of the LED is easily radiated.